The Battle
by Twilight1320
Summary: I've always wondered what Edward thought during the battle in Breaking Dawn...you?
1. Chapter 1

Heyaa! This is, I guess, Edward's version of "The Battle"-starting at **Pg. 722 **and ending at **Pg. 741**- in Breaking Dawn.

Drumroll, please? (xD) Nah, it's not that awesome. Go ahead, read, and review, though please! _Hope_ you enjoy it.

I dooon't own 'The Twilight Saga', but Stephenie Meyer does! :D

Chapter 1: Hope Fading

"Let us counsel." "Let us counsel," Caius' voice was laced with eagerness, but Marcus' was laced with pure boredom. Aro turned-his back to us-to face his brothers, joining their hands and forming a small triangle.

From my peripheral vision I noticed Bella untangling Renesmee's hands from around her neck, putting her down on her own two feet, and kneeled infront of her-gently clutching her small face. "You remember what I told you?" Bella murmered. Renesmee nodded and whispered, "I love you." I closed my eyes shut and tried to keep the pain of watching the two most-important people in my world saying goodbye to each other, at bay. Quickly opening my eyes, and reverting my gaze to them, my eyes turned wide. My baby girl was teary-eyed, grabbing onto her mother with all her strength, while my love's eyes told me that she was trying to refrain from running away with our daughter, away from all the dangers of the damned-world we lived in. "I love you, too," Bella said, touching the locket around Renesmee's neck. "More than my own life," she added, kissing her forehead. My features contorted in pain, while Jacob whined from the sidelines. _'They shouldn't be saying goodbye, Edward. It hurts even seeing them say goodbye.' _"I know, Jacob," I answered quietly. Bella whispered softly, trying not to attract attention."Wait until they're totally distracted, then run with her. Get as far from this place as you possibly can. When you've gone as far as you can on foot, she has what you need to get you in the air." I'm sure my face was showing complete horror, as Jacob's was too, at the moment. _'I can't possibly leave you all here to fight them off. What if we...never see you again?What if...Damn it, Bella, have some hope! You're killing us here-your husband and I, both!'_ Jacob looked at me, his face showing disbelief.Renesmee's thoughts showed a memory of Bella preparing a bag for her. Throwing in a supple amount of cash, a few enveloped letters, and a piece of paper that said _'Rio de Janeiro'._ I knew my love was keeping something from me these past few weeks, and I was very curious, but didn't pry. I trusted her, and wanted to wait until she told me herself. I now somewhat understood her secretive actions. My own little family-and myself-were too cooped up in our own little bubble and thoughts, that I did not notice the others hadn't been completely oblivious to our 'farewell scene'. Jacob obviously wasn't the only one having inner ramblings, though.

_'You technically just got them both, Ed...What a cruel, cruel world.' _Rolling my eyes was an acceptable motion at this point. Emmett's thought was moronic but right, in a way.

_'What will happen to us, what will happen to Renesmee? Where is Alice, when we need her? When she needs to be _here_!' _Rose thought.

_'My son...his family..._my_ family.' _Esme cried, her thoughts jumping from one thought to another.

Leaving their thoughts unanswered, I moved closer to Bella and Renesmee. My daughter reached for me, and I took her in my arms, holding her tightly. "This is what you kept from me?" I whispered, looking at Bella. "From Aro," she said, quite breathlessly. "Alice?" I asked again. It was pretty obvious. Alice had to have helped with this, Bella was too shaken to be able to have made a 'runaway exit' plan for our daughter at the time. She nodded. I thanked God, and Alice-wherever she was-for thinking of our daughter. At least, if we didn't make it, our little princess _had_ to live. _'I don't understand...getting kinda confused here! What about Aro and Alice?' _Jacob thought, growling and stalking, his body rigid with stress. I turned my attention to Renesmee, kissing her cheeks and forehead. _'Daddy, I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you and Momma, but she said I have to go with Jake. I love you and Momma, Daddy. Forever.' _She thought. Pain convulsed through me, not being able to bear letting her go. I'm sure Bella and I felt the exact same way, even though she wasn't able to hear what our daughter thought. I lifted her onto Jacob's shoulder where she scrambled, grabbing onto his fur to pull herself in place. _'This isn't right. We're all going to live. We're all going to get out of this alive. C'mon...keep hoping Bella, there has to still be hope!' _Jacob whined, butting Bella's shoulder with his nose. "I know." she whispered. "I love you too, Jake. You'll always be my best man." _'I love you too Bella...my best friend.' _A massive tear rolled down his eye, falling down into the white snow. I leaned my head on Jake's shoulder, the one where Renesmee sat on. "Goodbye, Jacob, my brother...my son." _'Thank you for everything you've done for Bella, for us both, and now...thank you for wanting to take care of our princess. Keep her safe mongrel, I know you love her just as much as we do.' _I thought, unable to refrain from thinking of the old nickname I had for him. _'Bloodsucker, come on...You guys are making me cry!' _He thought, but then turned serious. _'I'll keep her safe Edward, I swear. Please, try to get away too. I don't want you guys to...just, try to get away. I won't bear it if Nessie loses you two. She won't be the only sad one, though, really. You know I will be sad too.' _I nodded. _If_ we do have a chance to get away, Jake...if we do. "Is there no hope then?" Carlisle asked, his voice not laced with fear, just utter determination and acceptance of what was to happen. I checked the three ancients' thoughts once more, looking for a ray of hope, and coming up with none.

_'Edward.. You have to get out of this. Only if we can distract them long enough for you, Bella, Nessie, and Jacob to get away. We have houses in different locations, you know where they are. The bank accounts, access them at any time when you need it. You need to get away, son. Run, and don't stop, hide. You'll have each other, at least. Take care-always, and good luck, son. You know we love you all,'_ Carlisle thought.

"There is absolutely no hope." I murmered, and looked straight at Bella. My beautful wife. We haven't started our life together here on earth, but when we do get killed, we'll start it together, wherever we may be. Her eyes stared into mine, showing me nothing but love in its purest form-her. "I only know my own fate," she said, still looking at me. I knew what she meant. She was my other half, starting from the beginning, till the end. Just as I was her other half, we completed each other. Her words only meant that when she knew her own fate, she meant _our_ fate. Esme walked slowly, memorizing our faces as she passed by, and finally stopped by Carlisle's side to hold his hand.

_'Emmett, Rose...Jasper, Alice...Jake, Renesmee...Bella, Edward...Carlisle, my love. Oh, I can't bear this. My family!' _Esme was frantically crying in her head, shouting up to the heavens, asking 'What horrible thing have we done to make you end our happiness, our lives? My family! Please, spare us all!' If I didn't know better, Esme would most likely be writhing on the ground, screaming and crying for us all. We were all just putting on masks of calamity.

Garrett spoke, turning around to Kate ."If we live through this," he whispered,"I'll follow you anywhere, woman." Kate sighed, already knowing what her feelings were. "Now he tells me." The rest of our side finally noticed it was time. Time to say goodbye, for we were all heading straight into our deaths. Bella's gaze broke from mine for a moment, staring around at every one of our family members, then turned her gaze back to mine.

_'We shouldn't have to spare these savages! They're like every other miserable excuse for an existance! We should end them, kill them all now!' _Caius thought.

I snarled under my needed to cleanse Caius' mind, take all the hate away from him. _He _was the savage, the most miserable excuse for an existance from us all.

_'I really don't see why we shouldn't just leave. She's not an immortal child, apparently. No harm caused then,' _huffed Marcus, completely uninterested.

_'We shall see what will happen.' _Aro thought, immediately raising his hand as a signal to the whole guard. Slight excitement moved through their side, causing our side to stir.

"Get ready," my love whispered, her voice grave, "It's starting."

Enjoy it? Hate it? Think I have something to change and improve on? Tell mee pleasee! :)

-LimonataDelizie15 / Twilight1320


	2. Chapter 2

Hiii :) Here's chapter 2, Edward's POV of "The Battle" in Breaking Dawn (Remember, it starts off on Pg. 722 and ends on Pg. 741)

Hope you enjoy it, reviews are highly appreciated!

I don't own 'The Twilight Saga', Stephenie Meyer does! :D

Chapter 2: Hope _Not _Fading

Of course, The Volturi would've been prepared. Of course once a signal was seen, everyone from the guard would've known what to do.

One of the guards caught my attention-as she was thinking of breaking our bonds. I soon recognized this 'voice' as Chelsea's. _'So many pairs, mates.._._I wonder where to start. Let's try here.' _ She thought, turning her body in mine and Bella's direction. I turned my gaze to her, glaring. _'That's strange. I can't feel them there...I can't see their bonds!' _she cried, then walking over to Aro, offering her hand. His eyes were impressed, his eyebrows raised.

"Chelsea is trying to break our bindings," I whispered, "But she can't find them. She can't feel us here..." I asked Bella, looking over to her in awe. "Are you doing this?" She smiled a grim smile saying, "I am _all _over this." I smiled briefly, _'I like this confident Bella,'_ but stopped right then, my smile turning into a deep frown. _'Let's see if the shield of this Bella can overcome _my _gift. Hmm...how about Carlisle?' _Jane thought, from across the field. I gasped, reaching out for Carlisle right when Jane thought of attacking him, but nothing happened-he was perfectly okay. "Carlisle? Are you all right?" He turned, confused. "Yes. Why?" _'Hmph...How about this?' _the she-devil thought again, pin-pointing at least a dozen targets. "Jane," I answered, and right then, she attacked again, but found no one writhing in pain. Bella was simply wonderful, we underestimated her gift. It was way more powerful..._she_ was way more powerful. "Incredible," I breathed out. Jane was furious, glaring-but Bella, the confident goddess she was, smiled a huge, smug smile at her, taunting. _'You need a dose of your own medicine,' _the she-devil thought, targeting Bella and attacking. I knew now that nothing would happen to any of us-mentally- with Bella's gift, as long as she was focused and not injured. The "witnesses" on our side started growing a little restless, their thoughts questioning. _'What's happening, why aren't they waiting until Aro gives them permission to attack?' _being the main question. Finally, Tanya decided to put herself to good use, asking for everyone. "Why aren't they waiting for the decision?" "Normal procedure," I answered bluntly. My love taunted her a little more, smiling with teeth, and Jane, attacked her again, finding no hole, no space, nothing. _'I'll slowly rip her into pieces! Into tiny little pieces, then I'll burn them one by one!' _Jane snarled, her body drowing rigid as she crouched to spring, but her brother caught her arm just as she was about to launch. Her loud snarls made everyone jump, even the guard, but the ancients stayed much the same. A few vampires and werewolves were surprised and showed disbelief at Jane's actions. _'Wow. And I thought _I_ had a temper. Just look at this Jane girl. Screaming out loud,' _Paul thought. _'Hahaha! Little sis has a feisty side. Yoohoo, oh Eddie-boy! Is Bella feisty when...you know?' _Emmett thought. I rolled my eyes. Funny how my dear brother was able to make all these little innuendos and be able to embarass people, but not be able to actually say the word "sex." The Romanians were delighted, laughing heartily. "I told you this was our time." "Just look at the witch's face." Vladimir and Stefan both chanted. _'Some people should know when to keep their mouths shut. Let's see if they'll be able to keep their mouths shut for this,' _Alec thought, patting his twin's shoulder and putting her under his arm, his features completely smooth. He was going to attack. By my side, Bella was slowly hesitating. "Are you okay?" She said, clutching at my hand. "Yes." I whispered. "Is Alec trying?" Oh. So that was why she was nervous. She didn't know much about Alec's gift and how it worked. Nodding, I told her, "His gift is slower than Jane's. It creeps. It will touch us in a few seconds." A barely-there white looking cloud was-exactly as I said-creeping across the field towards us. We had no reason to be scared, I know that it will not harm us, thanks to Bella. Though, my love's brow was slightly furrowed. She didn't know how strong her gift was either. Benjamin had seen the creeping haze coming and tried to blow it out of its way with snow, but the haze was immune. Acting like more of a shadow than the haze it was. The ground beneath us moaned, and just as the ancient brothers' triangular formation broke, the ground between our sides split into two. As usual, Marcus' expression did not change, but his two brother's eyes widened at the opening gap. They did not move or speak, waiting for the shadow to approach us too. Everyone on our side was slightly scared, their eyes wide. Jane was smiling now, thinking her brother's gift was one that could not be escaped. As Alec's shadow met our side, it found no purchase against Bella's gift. The shadow circled around her shield, showing just how big it was to us, making all of us gasp. _'How can this happen? No one has ever escaped my attempts! What does this mean?' _Alec thought, his face not showing the coolness it showed a while ago. "Well done, Bella!" Benjamin quietly cheered. My wife's face was not showing any more doubt in herself, instead a ghost of hope was showing. _'So, it seems that Bella's gift is much, much more powerful. If it...that could be a problem-we might not be able to injure any of them!' _Aro thought. His mind showed fear, it also showed that he had not been more terrified of anything else in his whole existence, the possibility of the Volturi losing to a coven of vampires. Little did he know, that Bella's shield was only mentally, and not physically. They'd figure that out when they attack. "I'm going to have to concentrate. When it comes to hand to hand, it's going to be harder to keep the shield around the right people." She whispered. I closed my eyes for half a second and opened them again, "I'll keep them off you." "No. You _have_ to get to Demitri. Zafrina will keep them away from me." Zafrina nodded, "No one will touch this young one." Bella spoke again, sighing, "I'd go after Jane and Alec myself, but I do more good here." _'What are they talking about? I don't understand. What do they mean by 'When it comes to hand to hand, it's going to be harder to keep the shield around the right people?'" _The guard thought. I was about to speak when I was interrupted by a hissing Kate. "Jane's mine. She needs a taste of her own medicine." Vladimir spoke up, "And Alec owes me many lives, but I will settle for his." "I just want Caius." Tanya said then thought, _'The world needs to be cleansed of such a disgusting old vampire...' _ Suddenly, everyone was announcing who they were planning on attacking. Alec's shadow was still circling, and Aro stared up at it, speaking, "Before we vote, let me remind you, whatever the council's decision, there need be no violence here." Bella shook her head, and I snarled darkly. He looked sadly at me, "It will be a regrettable waste to our kind to lose any of you. But you especially, young Edward, and your newborn mate. The Volturi would be glad to welcome many of you into our ranks. Bella, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate. There are many choices before you. Consider them." _'Over my dead, sparkling body!'_ Kate shouted in her head. Chelsea and Alec were still trying to get through Bella's shield, and Aro moved his gaze across our hard faces, finding no hesitation. _'La tua cantante. What I would give to wield such gifted young vampires...' _He sighed, thoughtfully.

"Let us vote, then," He said, voice unchanging. Caius spoke, with pure eagerness for such violence. "The child is an unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such a risk to exist. It must be destroyed, along with all who protect it." Bella's eyes showed that she was almost ready to scream and thrash out. _'What has the world ever done to you to make you so death-hungry and retarded? Nessie is innocent, she's a little harmless being!" _Seth thought and I agreed minimally. Marcus spoke, his eyes gazing far away, through us. "I see no immediate danger. The child is safe enough for now. We can always reevaluate later. Let us leave in peace." _'If I had to pick a favourite out of those three oldies, I'd pick Marcus. The other two are way too...vile,' _Emmett thought. The guard's fighting positions, and Caius' anticipatory grin did not falter. It seemed like Marcus' vote did not matter at all. "I must make the deciding vote, it seems," Aro said. _'Wait! Wait, wait, _wait!_ Edward, we're coming! I've found our _solution_, I found somebody!' _A familiar voice chanted. My body froze momentarily. _'That's...that's Alice! Alice! Yes!' _I thought. "Yes!" I hissed out loud. My love looked at me like I was crazy, but the hope in her eyes increased by a tiny amount. The guard's thoughts contained one thought, _'What does he have to offer now?' _ I decided then, to explain my "offer" to them. "Aro?" I'm sure my voice was teeming with victory. "Yes, Edward? You have something further...?" My excitement was nearly hard to control, the solution was too easy now! We were sure to be left unscathed, a victory! "Perhaps, first, if I could clarify one point?" _'What else must he have to clarify? What else must he have to add?' _Aro thought, his eyebrows raised. "Certainly." "The danger you foresee from my daughter-this stems entirely from our inhability to guess how she will develop? That is the crux of the matter?" _'That much was obvious.' _He thought, with an unsatisfied tone. And, yes, I needed to clarify the obvious, to be just exactly _sure_ "Yes, friend Edward. If we could but be positive...be _sure_ that, as she grows, she will be able to stay concealed from the human world-not endanger the safety of our obscurity..." He agreed, trailing off and shrugging. "So, if we could only know for sure, exactly what she will become...then there would be no need for a council at all?" I was sure that he did not want the world to give us a reason to save our lives, but at the same time, hoping a tiny bit that he did not have to destroy our lives. "If there was some way to be _absolutely_ sure, then yes, there would be no question to debate." He agreed, his voice shrill. What I thought of saying next had a slight bit of irony to it..."And we would part in peace, good friends once again?" His voice seemed even more shrill as he answered, "Of course, my young friend. Nothing would please me more!" _'Right. *snorts*' _Jacob thought, scratching at the ground. Jacob had one thought the whole time, one purpose to gaze at one being. That one purpose, being my daughter. It was just Renesmee in his thoughts, nothing less, nothing else. I chuckled, quite exultantly. "Then I do have something to offer." _'Leave it to him to be able to find more to offer,' _Alec thought from their sidelines. Aro's eyes narrowed, "She is absolutely unique. Her future can only be guessed at." My dearest pixie sister was close enough to hear this, her thoughts were smug. _'_You're_ smart.' _That he is, sister. That he is. "Not absolutely unique," I disagreed. "Rare, certainly, but not one of a kind." The surprise in Bella's eyes sprung to full-blast, her lips spread wide, and I could see that she was having a hard time trying to concentrate having her shield up. "Aro, would you ask Jane to stop attacking my wife? We are still discussing evidence here." _'No point in having them attack, nothing is happening.' _He thought, as he raised a hand. "Peace, dear ones. Let us hear him out." Jane bared her teeth at my wife and my wife, in turn, grinned. _'Brother dear, may I get an announcement for my entrance? We are here, your remaining hope! You're welcome.' _ _'Glad to, my sister. Welcome back,' _I thought, then called out loudly, "Why don't you join us Alice?" Everyone's thoughts registered shock. But I knew that the most shocked thoughts belonged to my ever-grieving family. "Alice," Esme whispered. Bella's eyes were as wide as ever, her jaw dropping. Aro's thoughts, though, registered only the coming of Alice, and nothing else. "Alice." He breathed."Alice!" Alice!" Her name was like a prayer to our side. _'Amen,' _I thought, rolling my eyes. _'Hey! I saw that Edward, you could be a little more appreciative, you know?' _Alice thought, running through the near forest. Finally, they burst though the trees, and ran to our side, leaping over Alec's mist of a shadow. Jasper was right behind her, as well as Kachiri and two new-comers-our hope. It was now that the Volturi and the guard registered that Bella's shield could not overcome a physical attack, and Felix and Demitri turned their suddenly hopeful eyes in my wife's direction. _'La tua cantante indeed. So the ever-so-sexy Bella Cullen's shield could not hold a physical attack,' _Felix thought, and I snarled in my thoughts, _'Keep your repulsive eyes away from my wife, you redundant beings.' _Some people just _did not_ understand the meaning of "mind reader." Controlling myself, I spoke to Aro, "Alice has been searching for own witnesses these last weeks, and she does not come empty-handed. Alice, why don't you introduce the witnesses you've brought?" Of course, the miserable creature Caius was he snarled, "The time for witnesses is past! Cast your vote, Aro!" Alice and I knew that Aro was fond of her, in a highly different way too. It made us wonder if Sulpicia really was his mate...Aro lifted one finger to his brother, anticipating Alice's introduction. Stepping forward by a bit, Alice started, "This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel." _'What nonsense. Related, too!' _Caius thought.

"Speak, Huilen, give us the witness you were brought to bear."

So, one more chapter and it's finished...or, maybe I'll add the last chapter of Breaking Dawn too? I dunno...

Reviews are gladly appreciated!

-LimonataDelizie15 / Twilight 1320


End file.
